Father
by forsaken2003
Summary: Ianto takes a day off. He never takes a day off. Jack is curious.


Title: Father  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Ianto takes a day off. He never takes a day off. Jack is curious.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 2.  
Beta'd by: unbeta'd

Prompt #361 from Tamingthemuse- Father

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Ianto knocked on Jack's office door before entering. Jack was on the phone most likely with UNIT. Ianto placed the blue and white striped coffee mug down in front of Jack. He was rewarded with a smile. Instead of leaving and going back down to archives Ianto took a seat and waited for Jack to finish with his call.

Ten minutes later Jack was finally able to hang up the phone. "Hello, Mr. Jones. Not like you to stick around after coffee delivery. Is there something I can do for you?" Jack leaned over the desk slightly. "Or maybe do something to you?"" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

With a shake of his head and a smile on his lips Ianto said, "Not today, Jack. I actually wanted to ask if I could have tomorrow off."

Jack frowned. Ianto never asked for time off. "I guess… can I ask why?"

"I just have a thing to do in Newport tomorrow," Ianto paused before continuing. "I have family there and I haven't seen them in a while… not since Torchwood One. We decided that it was time for a family reunion of sorts."

The 'of sorts' peaked Jack's interest. "Family reunion, huh? You know you don't talk about your family much. Nothing in your file about even having family, actually."

"Is that really relevant to my job, Jack?" Ianto stood his body tense.

"No, I suppose it's not. You are a mysterious man, Jones Ianto Jones," Jack replied.

Ianto smiled tightly. "As are you, sir." He turned and left Jack sitting there, curiosity getting the better of him.

Jack was good at following people so when he borrowed Tosh's vehicle for the day with minimum questions he followed Ianto into Newport. He couldn't get the fact that Ianto had family and never told him. The only family Ianto talked about was his mother who had died when he was a child. Ianto never talked about his father which made Jack assume he had run off.

A frown marred Jack's face when Ianto pulled up next to St Woolos Cemetery. He watched as Ianto got out of his vehicle, straightened his suit as a woman, man and two children ran up to him. Ianto gave the woman a hug, the man a handshake and then pulled out his wallet and handed money to the kids. When they walked away Jack slid out of his vehicle and carefully followed them.

Half an hour the group of mourners started to head out. Before Jack could slip away Ianto walked up to him.

"I knew you were following me since we left Cardiff," Ianto said.

Jack ducked his head feeling bad for butting into Ianto's private life. "I'm sorry. It's just you never tell me another about your family and when you said you were having a family reunion I couldn't resist. Are you mad at me?"

Ianto kissed Jack on the lips. "How could I stay mad at you?" he asked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just trying to spare you."

"Spare me what? Whose funeral is this?" Jack asked, his curiosity still getting the better of him.

"My father's. I wouldn't have come but Rhiannon beg me," Ianto explained. "We were never close."

"What does that have to do with me? Not that I don't want to hear everything about your life but you've left me curious. What does the death of your father have to do with me?"

Ianto sighed and took hold of Jack's hand. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think about how one day that will be me. I'm not stupid I know one day you will see me die, if it's due to old age or because of Torchwood. You've lost enough people and mourn for them I didn't want to add to that before it's even happened."

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's cheek. "Oh, Ianto you gorgeous sweet man. Yes it's been hard seeing people I love die but I've lived long enough that I can't wallow it would will happen because if I do I will miss out on the here and now. And I don't want to waste my time with you worrying about the future." He leaned in and kissed Ianto before placing his forehead against Ianto's. Let's go visit with your family. I'd love to meet them."

"I'm sure Rhiannon will love you. Johnny might punch you if you flirt too much though," Ianto warned as he made his way to his vehicle.

Jack grinned, Ianto's family sounded fun.

The End


End file.
